The Colector: Kugutsu
by Mizu no Arashi
Summary: Coba publish fic lewat UC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Kolector: Hito-Kugutsu Project.**

**Disclamer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Highschool DxD by Ichiei**

**Ishibumi.**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime.**

**Rated: M.**

**O.o**

**AN: sempat kepikiran, wah kayaknya kalau Naruto punya Shoton bagus tuh buat nangkap Tikus! Maka terciptalah fic ini.**

**.**

**Warnning: fic akan update lama, Flashback tanpa peringatan, Dark!Naru, GodLike!Naru, Jangan bertanya bagaimana alur cerita ini karena itu Rahasia dan Jangan mereview kalau cuma buat nulis "Update Kilat" atau "Lanjutkan" mendingan gak usah deh. Kalaupun mau nge-Flame tulislah dengan bahasa yang wajar dan jangan review dengan bahasa yang ditulis menggunakan kalkulator, Saya gak paham rumusnya. Jangan pernah meminta Harem karena bagi Saya satu pasangan itu lebih dari cukup! Dan jangan mere-quest Lemon, Saya gak jualan buah!**

**O.o**

Normal Pov.

"Trang...Trang...Trang..." Suara dari beradunya dua senjata berbeda jenis yang tampak berusaha saling mendominasi serangan.

"Hosh, hosh... S-Siapa sebenarnya, Kau ini?" Tanya seorang Malaikat Jatuh dengan tiga pasang sayap yang terlihat kelelahan pada sang lawan yang tampak masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Hm, bukan urusanmu!" Jawab sosok berjubah hitam tersebut dengan santai.

"A-apa Kau dari fraksi Iblis atau Kau adalah Exorcism?" Tanya sang Malaikat Jatuh, lagi.

"Hn, sebagai buruan Kau terlalu banyak tanya!" Jawab sosok hitam itu lagi.

**"Crystal Elements: Eternal Prison." **ucap sosok itu dengan pelan.

Lalu, dari bawah sosok Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lingkaran yang cukup besar dan memancarkan hawa dingin menusuk tulang. Lain halnya Sang Malaikat Jatuh yang merasakan ancaman yang berasal dari bawah bertindak menuruti instingnya yang menyuruhnya untuk terbang menghindar sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat tersebut, tapi apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tampaknya sudah terlambat karena saat baru saja akan lepas landas tubuhnya telah terkurung dalam balok Kristal yang menjulang tinggi kelangit.

"Fuu... Nice Pose." Komentar sosok misterius itu saat menyaksikan tubuh terkurung Malaikat Jatuh tersebut dari balik topeng yang Dia kenakan.

"Kira-kira dimana Aku harus memajangmu?" Ucap sosok tersebut dengan pelan.

"Ah, itu urusan nanti sekarang, Kau lebih baik Ku simpan dulu" ucapnya lagi.

**"Kamui" **ucapnya pelan.

Dari ketiadaan tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pusaran yang menyedot Blok kristal yang berisi tubuh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut menghilang ketiadaan sementara sosok tersebut menghilang dengan cara menyelam ke dalam tanah tanpa memperdulikan beberapa Orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tak jauh dari lokasinya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini!" Pekik salah seorang dari Mereka yang datang, sementara yang lainnya hanya mampu melebarkan mata dan melongo dengan bodohnya.

Mau tau apa yang Mereka lihat? Bayangin aja puluhan tombak es berserakan dimana-mana yang dari auranya sudah jelas terasa itu adalah apa yang Mereka yakini sebagai tombak cahaya yang entah kenapa bisa membeku, lalu tampak juga beberapa buah blok-blok es solid yang tampak berserakan di sekitar lokasi.

"Buchou, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya salah satu dari Mereka yang berambut pirang berwajah cantik bingung.

"Entahlah..." Sahut sosok berambut merah sama bingungnya, "mari Kita kembali dan rahasiakan hal ini!" Lanjutnya memberi perintah.

"Hai! Buchou." Sahut semua anggotanya patuh.

O.o

Naruto Pov.

Sepanjang Aku hidup Aku telah menyaksikan berbagai macam pertempuran dan peperangan, perang antara Manusia Vs. Manusia, Yokai Vs. Yokai, Manusia Vs. Yokai, Monster Vs. Monster dan beberapa tahun ini saat para mahluk Akhirat semakin banyak yang datang dan tinggal di dunia Manusia dan semakin lama semakin mendominasi dunia, membuatku yang dulu merasa jenuh dengan hidup ini menjadi tertantang untuk memburu, mengoleksi dan meneliti semua spesies mahluk Akhirat yang ada di dunia ini.

Jika Kalian bertanya mengapa Aku sebagai Manusia tak merasakan perasaan takut pada saat melawan mahluk-mahluk aneh nan menyeramkan penghuni Akhirat, jawabannya adalah untuk apa Aku merasa takut, Aku pernah melawan Madara, Aku pernah mengalahkan Moryuu dan Aku pernah menyegel Kaguya Aku berhasil menyegel Juubi dan memecahnya lagi menjadi sembilan bagian dan berhasil selamat, Jadi untuk apa Aku harus takut pada Mereka dan untuk lebih menjamin keselamatanku akan Aku beri Kalian sebuah rahasia, Aku Abadi. berterima kasihlah pada Kaguya yang sudah mengutukku menjadi seperti sekarang ini, Aku dikutuk agar terus hidup selama Dunia ini ada agar Aku terus merasakan apa itu yang namanya penderitaan.

Dengan Aku memiliki umur tanpa batas ini Aku merasa perlu mencari hobi atau kegiatan selingan agar Aku tak mati karena bosan, sebenarnya Aku dulu memiliki banyak hobi, seperti mengumpulkan Harem, Menjarah Sesuatu, Menghancurkan Sesuatu, Menjelajah, Meneliti, Penulis, Experimen, Berburu dan Mengoleksi Sesuatu. Namun untuk tiga hal terakhir yang tadi Ku sebutkan masih tetap Aku lakukan sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya Aku sudah mendapatkan petunjuk cara agar Aku bisa mati, mau tau? Satu-satunya cara agar Aku bisa mati sebenarnya simple aja, Aku akan **Mati** saat **Dunia ini Hancur, **simple banget kan!

.

Sebenarnya, tiga tahun setelah Perang berakhir, Aku di tawarkan untuk menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tsunade-Baa-chan yang memutuskan untuk lebih fokus pada Rumah Sakit dan pemulihan luka-luka pasca perang berakhir sedangkan Kakashi-sensei memutuskan untuk kembali menjabat sebagai Kapten ANBU, lalu Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali membangun Klan Uchiha dengan menikahi Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin, dan Aku Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto menolak jabatan Hokage dan menyarankan agar Konohamaru saja yang jadi Hokage lalu memutuskan menjadi seorang Pertapa dan saat Tsunade-Baa-chan bertanya kenapa Aku menolak jabatan Hokage padahal itu adalah cita-citaku semenjak Aku kecil Aku menjawab "Aku sudah berjuang dan bertarung seumur hidupku dan terkekang oleh aturan-aturan yang ada dan tak pernah bisa memilih jalanku sendiri, jadi ijinkanlah Aku untuk memilih jalanku sendiri."

O.o

Rias Pov.

(2 menit sebelum tiba di lokasi.)

Saat ini Aku sedang berkumpul bersama Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Issei membahas jumlah kontrak yang di dapat dari masing-masing budak iblisku dan merayakan kemenangan Kami dalam Rating Game melawan Riser Phenex beberapa hari yang lalu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kami merasakan adanya ledakan energi asing yang lokasinya tak jauh dari Akademi Kuoh, namun setelah Kami tiba di lokasi kejadian yang Kami temukan hanyalah bongkahan-bongkahan Es padat yang berserakan dimana-mana dan kondisi area yang hancur berantakan ditambah puluhan Light Spear yang menancap di berbagai tempat yang entah bagaimana bisa membeku dan sosok berjubah hitam misterius yang Kami asumsikan sebagai lawan dari Datenshi dan sekarang sosok berjubah hitam itu lenyap di telan bumi. (dalam arti yang sebenarnya)

O.o

T.B.C

O.o

**AN: Ide fic yang entah bagaimana bisa kepikiran, sempat mau banting kompi di warnet gara-gara FFN kena internet positif, rasanya napsu banget pengen nyate maling yang sampai sekarang gak ketangkep juga.**

**Setres sama tugas yang makin hari makin berat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colector: Kugutsu.**

**Disclamer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punyaku.**

**Genre: Adventure.**

**Rated: M.**

**O.o**

**Author Note: Update tak terjadwal bisa 3 bulan sekali bisa juga 1 tahun sekali semua tergantung mood. Saya butuh waktu 4 bulan **

**Buat ngetik fic yang panjangnya gak lebih dari 3k, apa mau dikata Saya juga harus kerja.**

**FFn adalah tempat pelarian Saya dari semua tugas, masalah, dan pelampiasan Emosi coz Avalon sekarang udah coid.**

**O.o**

Naruto Pov.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak Aku tinggal di kota ini(Kuoh) dan sudah lebih dari seminggu Aku tak berburu, padahal stok tikus percobaanku sudah menipis dan seharusnya Aku tak perlu menghindar dari Iblis kacangan macam mereka tinggal tangkap pake Shoton terus kirim ke dimensi Kamui beres, tapi masalahnya bukan karena takut toh Aku jelas gak akan bisa mati, tapi jika mengingat Mereka termasuk dalam keluarga Klan Iblis elite ya Aku cari aman aja daripada repot kabur sana-sini diburu semua Iblis penghuni Mekai dan jika Aku sungguh melakukannya itu akan membuat Fraksi lain curiga padaku dan akan mengacaukan rencana yang sudah mencapai tahap 20%, kan sayang.

Sebenarnya Aku bingung apa Aku harus bersyukur atau malah mengutuk Kami-sama karena keadaanku yang Abadi ini, bersyukur karena diumurku yang tak terbatas ini Aku bisa melakukan apa-pun yang Aku mau dan impikan, atau mengutuk karena diumur tanpa batas ini Aku harus terus menerus merasakan apa yang namanya kesepian.

Hell, bahkan Vampire akan mati kalau umurnya sudah melewati batas kuota.

Kembali lagi ketopik, sejauh yang Aku sudah selidiki gencatan senjata di antara tiga fraksi akhirat sudah terjadi selama lebih dari 100 tahun, meskipun beberapa kali pernah terjadi usaha untuk memulai kembali perang tapi entah kenapa selalu saja gagal.

Sekarang setelah Aku mengumpulkan ratusan tubuh dari berbagai species, Aku sudah berhasil membuat sebuah pasukan Kugutsu meskipun dalam pengerjaannya lebih sering gagal karena yah... Kalian tau sendiri sekali Tenshi atau DaTenshi atau Akuma mati tubuh Mereka akan melebur dan menghilang, maka dari itulah Aku meneliti/mengubah Mereka jadi Kugutsu saat Mereka masih hidup yah minimal setengah sadar, apa Aku kejam? Ah gak juga karena untukku jika untuk meraih tujuan harus mengorbankan beberapa hal Aku tak keberatan.

Dari sekian ribu tubuh itu cuma ada beberapa yang Aku kira cukup punya kekuatan untuk bisa melaksanakan tahap akhir dari rencanaku.

Tahap pertama hampir selesai, sekarang hanya tinggal membuat kerusuhan di Kuoh agar Aku bisa bebas bergerak menangkap beberapa spesiment langka yang ada di Dunia,

Ah mungkin sudah saatnya Aku pergi untuk berburu Naga dan memulai tahap kedua.

**'Kamui'**

O.o

Normal Pov.

DaTenshi adalah Malaikat yang jatuh dari Surga dan jika dibandingkan dengan Fraksi lain jumlah Mereka lebih sedikit karena Mereka tak bisa menambah jumlah dengan sistem Reinkarnasi, Mereka hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap ada Malaikat yang khilaf dan di usir dari Surga, sedangkan Fraksi Akuma kini semakin berkembang pesat berkat sistem Evil-Piece yang Mereka temukan setelah perang saudara puluhan tahun lalu, meskipun Fraksi Akuma harus terbagi dua menjadi Maou Lama dan Maou Baru, tapi dengan adanya Evil-Piece Fraksi Akuma tetap tercepat berkembang diantara tiga fraksi lain, akibat tingkat pertumbuhan yang terlihat tak berimbang antar Fraksi Akhirat menyebabkan ketegangan diantara Fraksi Akhirat dan disanalah kesempatan Naruto untuk memulai rencana tahap keduanya.

O.o

Naruto Pov.

Disuatu sudut taman di Kota Kuoh.

Dengan menggunakan 'Kamui' Aku tiba di taman.

Ah sial... Ternyata jadi Villains itu gak semudah yang Aku pikir, Aku pikir tinggal bunuh sana cabik sini, bantai sana bantai sini, terus ditutup dengan tawa laknat membahana... Semuanya akan beres.

'Aduh, gimana caranya buat memulai perang? Masa harus bikin Akatsuki lagi sih, gak kreatif amat.' Batinku dengan tangan megang kepala pertanda pusing sambil jalan muter-muter di dekat pancuran air di tengah taman.

"A-ano... Maaf, permisi?" Sapa sebuah suara dari arah belakang tubuhku yang sukses memaksaku untuk kembali ke realita.

"!" Delikku sambil menoleh buat melihat siapa sih yang sudah berani menggangguku menyusun rencana perang.

"A-ano... Apa ada yang bisa Aku bantu, Kau kelihatan kebingungan." Sapa seorang bocah berambut coklat yang Aku tau adalah pemilik Naga Surgawi.

"Hm" gumamku datar sambil memberinya tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata 'minggat-kau-bocah-dasar-pengganggu!' yang sukses membuat Dia berjengit.

"M-Maaf kalau sudah mengganggu, ah perkenalkan Aku Hyodou Issei senang berkenalan denganmu." Sapa bocah yang Aku baru tau namanya Issei, mencoba bersikap ramah.

"..." Diam dan mengabaikan sepenuhnya kehadirian bocah tersebut, hell siapa juga yang ngajak kenalan. Tapi tetap menatapnya dengan tatapan datar menusuk yang Aku pelajari dari Teme dan itu sukses membuat dahinya berkedut kesal.

"Hei! Kalau ada orang menyapa di jawab dong punya sopan santun gak sih!" Bentak Issei kesal.

"..." Masih diam tapi dengan alis berkedut akibat polusi suara.

"Arrgh! Kenapa Aku harus bertemu dengan Manusia aneh macam Kau ini sih!" Teriak Issei histeris sambil tangan kanan menunjuk wajahku dan setelah itu memegang kepalanya frustrasi.

"Hn" sahutku dengan persimpangan di dahi yang makin banyak. sambil tanganku menarik Smartphone dan mengetik sesuatu disana dan setelah selesai Aku menunjukan itu di jidatnya dan itu berhasil mediamkannya.

"Err... Apa ini?" Tanya Issei heran sambil meraba jidatnya dan membaca pesan yang Aku tulis disana.

**(Namaku Uzumaki Arashi Aku bisu dan tolong jangan teriak-teriak telingaku sakit.) **

"A-Ah! Mohon maafkan Aku, Aku tak tau maafkan Aku." Seru Issei meminta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya 90` kearahku.

'Ah, dengan posisi itu Aku bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya, tapi itu akan berbahaya mengingat Dia masih diawasi oleh 'Pet Mereka', tapi jika Aku bisa mendapat kepercayaan darinya itu akan mempermudah menangkap semua buruanku nantinya.' Batinku bermonolog ria.

"..." gumamku tanpa suara sambil mendekati Issei dan menepuk pundaknya dan mengetikan pesan

agar Dia berhenti meminta maaf.

**(Gak apa-apa Aku maklum kok dan berhentilah meminta maaf, Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok :D)**

"A-Ah, tapi Aku sudah membentakmu Uzumaki-san dan sebagai permintaan maaf dariku bagaimana kalau Aku traktir makan?" Kata Issei ragu-ragu menawarkan.

**(Apakah tidak apa-apa?)** Ketik Arashi(Naruto) menunjukan Smartphone-nya yang berlogo tabung gas 3kg-nya pada Issei yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Issei.

**(Hn, baiklah jika Kau memaksa, tapi Kau akan mentraktirku dimana?) **Tanya Arashi.

"Entahlah Uzumaki-san, mungkin di kafe dekat-dekat sini?" Ucap Issei sedikit ragu.

**(Issei, bisakah Kau memanggilku dengan Arashi saja, Aku rasa Kau tak cocok bersikap formal) **pinta Arashi, sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Hiks, baiklah kalau itu maumu Arashi-san." Ucap Issei pundung di bawah pohon dengan aura suram.

**(Bisakah Kita pergi sekarang, Kau tau ini sudah mulai malam!) **Ketik, Arashi mengingatkan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Aku traktir ramen?" Tawar Issei semangat tanpa tau kalau Arashi tengah tersenyum mencurigakan saat mendengar kata 'ramen' dari mulut Issei.

"Bagaimana, Arashi-san apa Kau mau?" Tanya Issei, lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Arashi.

"Yosh, mari Kita berangkat dan Kau tenang saja Arashi-san Aku yang traktir." Kata Issei dengan pedenya yang tanpa sadar kalau senyuman Naruto semakin lebar hingga mencapai telinga.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang lumayan dekat dari taman sampailah Mereka di sebuah kedai yang menjual ramen dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Mereka berdua pun duduk dan memesan ramen sesuai selera masing-masing.

Skip 1 jam kemudian.

Setelah puas merampok isi dompet Issei, Arashi pun berpamitan hendak pulang karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 19:45 mengabaikan kondisi Issei yang sedang meratapi nasib dompetnya yang sekarat karena harus membayar semua makanan yang dipesan Arashi.

O.o

(30 menit sebelumnya)

Di Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Terdapat semua anggota yang berkumpul minus Issei untuk membahas rencana pembasmian Iblis liar di wilayah Kuoh.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Rias sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"A-Ano Buchou Issei-san belum hadir." Lapor Asia gugup.

"Haah... Jadi ada yang tau dimana Issei sekarang?" Tanya Rias sambil memandang semua anggotanya.

"Entahlah Buchou, Aku tak tau." Jawab Koneko datar.

"Haah... Asia, bisa Kau hubungi Issei dan suruh Dia untuk berkumpul disini sekarang." Perintah Rias, kalem.

"B-Baik Buchou." Sahut Asia gugup.

"Kiba, apa kah ada info terbaru?" Tanya Rias sambil menatap Kiba yang masih telaten ngelus-elus pedangnya.

"Gomen, Buchou Aku sama sekali tak mendapat informasi soal 'Dia' tapi Aku mendapat info yang cukup mencurigakan," lapor Kiba tenang setelah menyimpan pedang-pedangnya.

"Info soal apa, bisa Kau jelaskan Kiba?" Pinta Rias.

"Ini soal rumor yang beredar belakangan ini Buchou, tentang seringnya berita tentang pembantaian Iblis liar dan banyaknya Akuma dan Da-Tenshi yang menghilang di sekitar wilayah Kuoh." Lapor Kiba panjang lebar.

"Dan apa Kau tau siapa yang jadi pelakunya?" Tanya Rias, penasaran.

"Gomen, Buchou penyelidikanku belum sampai disana." Ucap Kiba dengan nada bersalah.

"Haa... Sudahlah Kiba itu bukan salahmu." Ucap Rias menenangkan.

"Ano... B-Buchou, Saya sudah menghubungi Issei-san tapi tidak ada jawaban." Lapor Asia lirih.

"Ya sudahlah lebih baik Kita memulainya sekarang.." Ucap Rias.

"Jadi begini, kemarin Aku dan Akeno pergi ke Underworld untuk melaporkan kejadian yang kemarin Kita lihat dan ternyata rumor yang beredar bukan cuma di Dunia Manusia saja, di Underworld juga beredar tapi jauh lebih seram dan Kami sempat di beri peringatan, Jika Kita Bertemu dengannya jangan Mencoba Melawan kaburlah secepat mungkin ini demi keselamatan Kalian.

Belum lagi kabar kalau Fraksi pendukung Maou lama telah habis dibantai tanpa sisa, ditambah semua petingginya hilang tanpa jejak dan satu-satunya bukti kalau pelakunya adalah orang yang sama adalah banyaknya bongkahan kristal Es yang berserakan di lokasi." Terang Rias panjang lebar.

"Jadi... Pelaku pembantaian Fraksi Maou Lama dan subyek rumor di Dunia ini adalah orang yang sama?" Ujar Akeno geram.

"Kemungkinan besar, Minna lebih baik Kita semua lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak mulai sekarang." Titah Rias penuh ketegasan.

"Hai! Buchou." Sahut semuanya kompak.

"Sekarang bubar dan tetap berhati-hati dan waspada pada sekitar Kalian." Pesan Rias mengingatkan.

O.o

Naruto Pov.

Sekarang Aku cuma bisa bersyukur, kalau tindakanku dulu yang mengambil Mata EMS milik Madara dan berhasil menggabungkannya dengan mata milik Obito adalah tindakan yang tepat meskipun butuh waktu lama, sangat lama karena harus nunggu Kakashi-sensei bergelar Almarhum dulu.

Kembali ke topik. Aku sudah merencanakan untuk memfinalisasi kan keseluruhan rencanaku dalam waktu 6 tahun, memang terkesan buru-buru tapi siapa sih Orang yang akan betah hidup sendirian selama 8 ribu tahun.

O.o

TBC

O.o

Balasan Review.

.

**aldi. ; ok, lanjut.**

**.**

**agisummimura; kemana?**

**.**

**Guest; ok deh next.**

**.**

**Milanisti Galaxy; update fic ngaret, padahal jadwalnya bulan kemarin.**

**.**

**Tamma; hm, ngambil dari mayat Madara itu termasuk maling apa bukan?**

**.**

**Shifa Ayunda Shafitri807; yang di ubah apanya? Saya bingung.**

**.**

**The KidSNo OppAi; lanjut.**

**.**

** ; lanjut.**

**.**

**Redblack69; kekuatan Naruto ada banyak antara lain, kugutsu, Shoton, semua skil Sharingan Complite, sensor dan rahasia.**

**.**

**dianrusdianto39; apa yang mantap dari fic campur aduk macam ini?**

**.**

**Kuzuri Reiketsu; menarik kan? Kalau hubungannya sama kugutsu itu hanya digunakan sebagai medium pengganti penjara dan pengawetan bahan.**

**.**

** ; sorry Saya tersesat di setingan. Sharingan dapat dari Kakashi dan Madara, ngomong-omong mainsream itu apa?**

**.**

**The Black Water; maaf Saya tersesat di setingan, coz Saya cuma pake hp.**

**.**

**Madara Ootsutsuki; maaf Saya nyasar di setingan, Saya juga kadang gak ngeh sama koment yang nyuruh lanjut.**

**.**

** ; iya ini lanjut tapi jadwalnya gak pasti.**

**.**

**Naluto Romi Ucumaki; tet tot, Salah!**

**.**

**Saikari Ara Nafiel; silahkan.**

**.**

**Yami No Be; Asia? Emang kemarin Saya lupa tulis yah anggap aja Asia lagi bolos.**

**.**

**Seigi no kami; silahkan Saya gak ngelarang kok, chapter 3 masih lama perlu Saya edit dulu, hm mungkin 100 hari lagi gak yakin Saya.**

**.**

**Ferluci97; kok lemes, udah sarapan belum? **

**.**

**Sekian terima kasih.**

**Chapter ini Saya akui mengecewakan, isinya cuma monolog Naruto dan flashback gak jelas.**

**.**

Curcol Mode On; Banzai! Hore...! Yiha-yiha... Uye-Uye... Kemarin Saya abis nangkap maling, yang sayangnya pelakunya masih sama ya.. Bocah yang itu-itu lagi dan sesuai kesepakatan bersama semua warga jika sudah diperingatkan berkali-kali gak mempan juga maka Kami terpaksa memakai hukuman mental, yaitu Arak keliling kampung biar semua tau Iki loh malinge yang udah bikin resah ditempat kita semua dan wajib buat lapor 3x24 jam selama 6 bulan biar jadi pelajaran.

Jakarta emang udah bersih dari preman tapi sekarang para preman malah pindah ke pedesaan, begal dimana-mana, kemarin aja tabung gas 3kg Saya ilang 6 biji.

Berniat Review?


End file.
